


Lift Asshole

by DemonOfJoy



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: AU - No legacies, M/M, Mild Language, Tumblr Prompt, stohn, that's why it's rated teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt<br/>‘I saw you trying to hit the door close button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than you started it’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Asshole

John was nervous about his job interview with Loric Ltd. He’d read over the website hundreds of times and thought he must know it off by heart now. _They need someone like me. I have all the requirements._ He just needed to be confident in the interview, which unfortunately he never was. After all, who actually likes speaking about themselves to a complete and utter stranger? Especially about how great you are at everything?

As he approached the towering building, butterflies started rolling around in his stomach and he had to work to keep his breathing even. _You can do this._ He smiled politely at the receptionist and made his way to the lifts, remembering the words printed on his letter ‘Floor 278 Section L Office 49’ wondering if that was where he might work if he actually got the job. When he turned the corner he looked on in disbelief at just one lift that must service the entire building and ran forward at the sight of the doors starting to close.

“Please hold open the doors,” he called to the tall man already in and smiled in relief when the guy leaned over and pressed the door close button. _Wait the door close!_ _Bastard!_ But he got there in time to put a hand between the doors, so they promptly opened to let him in. Staring pointedly at the tall, surprisingly well muscled man in a tailored suit, John walked in and then turned to face the buttons. He glanced at his watch and then smiled as he put his hand on the wall and slid it down, pressing every single button until 278.

He heard a sharp exhale then a gruff voice say, “What the fuck dude? Some of us actually have places we need to be you know.”

Feeling a slight twinge of guilt, John turned to glare sullenly at the man, “You started it.”

Grinning evilly the man moved forward to try and intimidate him, but all he did was succeed in putting John at eye level with his impressive pecs. _Damn, how much does this guy work out?_ “So, you’re going to play it that way are you shorty? Because I have the most important job interview of my life in a few minutes and if you make me late, I’m going to make you pay.”

He stared up in disbelief at the guy, “You mean you’re here to be Pittacus Lore’s trainee?” _Please say no._

“Well, obviously. Can you see anyone else here worthy to carry on his legacy? I’m strong, dedicated and not afraid to push for what I want. That’s all you need in business,” the stranger’s mouth curled into a smirk.

“And how do you get what you want? Bully and intimidate people until they back down?” he countered, wondering where that voice came from. _Oh god this is the part where I die now. From a stranger in a lift, not even 100 floors up yet._

“I’d prefer they back up,” he said winking, “So you’re a competitor are you? Go on then, show me what you got,” and stared at him expectantly.

John blinked, confused and blushing, then suddenly angry that this guy was just dismissing him and this job as a game. “Well, I actually listen to other people and consider their ideas, instead of being a dictator,” he stopped as the guy sniggered, “What? Other people’s ideas are important and you should account for that as a leader.”

“So, you’re happy to lead then?” he smiled as if having a joke that John was not in on.

“When the situation calls for it,” he replied, instantly unsure of himself at the roaming gaze the guy gave him.

“What about this situation?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

John just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What on earth is this guy on?_ Then watched as he licked his lips. _Oh._

“Guess I’ll have to lead on this one for you,” he winked and leant forward.

John had just enough time to tilt his head correctly before he was pinned up against the lift wall, having the hottest make-out session of his life. Every sense was just filled completely with this stranger. His sight was obscured by his dark hair that was now loose from the short ponytail it had been in before. It smelt of mint and something he couldn’t place. He could feel a slight pain in his back from being pinned, but that was completely overtaken by the feel of this person’s tongue in his mouth battling his own and his own hands roaming the hard planes of muscle of his back.

John honestly had no recollection of how long it had been going on when the lift finally stopped and didn’t start again and they both heard a small cough. Breaking away panting, John flushed bright red as the receptionist of floor 278 asked politely how he could help them today. Glancing sideways at the stranger, he almost rolled his eyes at the expression of self-satisfaction on his face.

They picked up their name badges, where he learnt his name was Stanley. _Not sure how I feel about that, it doesn’t exactly suit him_. In no time at all, his name was called and John had not thought about being nervous, until he was out of the interview and out of eye sight of Stanley winking at him and giving him looks that made John want to blush. He realised ironically this was probably the best interview he’d ever gone to, as long as the receptionist didn’t tell about the scene he’d found in the lift.

Stanley caught him outside the building and scrawled his number on his arm before giving him another tongue-tiring kiss and then just walking away.

A week later, when John found out a Miss Maren Elizabeth got the job and not him, he felt not the slightest bit of regret and headed out for ‘commiseration celebrations’ with Stanley. _Whatever that is… I’ll probably end up bright red embarrassed again_. Then he smiled because it would definitely be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Well done if you got all my obscure references. As I write more prompts for different relationships, I'll probably end up posting them on here - all for lorien legacies.


End file.
